Talk:Ga-Koro Defense Force
Are we positive that the guardian force wasn't called the 'Ga-Koro Guard', as it was with the other Koros? Nimrod X Well...'Ga-Koro Guard' is a popular fanon term/word for the Ga-Matoran defending Ga-Koro in the Bohrok animations. Knowledge can be anything or something you know about. (talk) 04:47, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Keras Image Hi, everybody! I know there's been a little discussion over my Keras image which I just put back in. Just to clear everything up, the image was taken and put up on this page by me, --Captaiin Price (talk) 01:29, February 15, 2014 (UTC) on February 5th, 2013, and taken down the next day by Bioniclezilla76 (Talk | contribs). Then on Fedruary 7th Admin Amanda113122 (Talk | contribs) put the image back up, stating quote: "Captaiin Price's MOCs Captaiin Price's MOCs are not really MOCs as the Keras is a combiner set of two Bohrok sets. The center Keras in the pic is official. But the other two are MOCs, however we don't have many pics of Keras in that are shown in real life. So just leave his pic alone for now. Knowledge can be anything or something you know about. (talk) 19:19, February 7, 2014 (UTC)" http://bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bioniclezilla76#Captaiin_Price.27s_MOCs and in the edit summary, she stated: "The Rahi are official or more or less combiner set of two Bohrok sets, so they are not consider MOCs" http://bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Ga-Koro_Defense_Force?action=history Five days later (Feb. 12th), Site Leader Kazi22 (Talk | contribs) took the image back down, stating: "I am not big on fanon pics............." I'm not sure if there's been communication here, but just so everyone knows the entirety of what's going on, I am NOT trying to start an edit war, if the image is taken back down and the admin notifies me that he/she knows what's going on, I am fine with that. It's just right now, on February 14th, I'm putting it back up because Amanda113122 (Talk | contribs) said it was fine, but again, if Site Leader Kazi22 (Talk | contribs) wants to take it down, or if another admin wants to take it down, or if a rollbacker wants to take it down, that's totally fine with me. I notified Kazi of what's going on here: http://bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Kazi22#Ga-Koro_Defense_Force on February 13th so that he knows why it's back up. Again, not trying to flame, start wars, or any of that. I respect all Admins and Users. Long live Bionicle. Oh, and Happy Valentine's Day! Any questions, just ask me on my talk page. Have a nice day! --Captaiin Price (talk) 01:29, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Images Ok, Amanda on here has always been strict about images. They have to not be a picture of a canon object/location/character they also have to be an canon image. I'm pretty sure that means if it wasn't an image made by lego then it should be removed and now she is saying that this should be here? MOCs that we don't know are accurate? We have plenty of articles that say "no image available" and that makes sense because they don't have many images. I seriously don't get this. I mean yeah one of them was real but could you have taken a picture of that one and that one only so we don't stir up confusion? --[[User talk:Bioniclezilla76|'The Master of both Kaiju and BIONICLEs will return the call!']] 18:00, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Sure, not a problem! Will get those new pics up very soon. Hopefully this clears up everything. Have a nice day! --Captaiin Price (talk) 16:50, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Kazi is still the site leader on here, so if he say no about Captaiin Price's images then I am forced to agree with him (for various of reasons). However, I will allow the images only if it is not on the article. Knowledge can be anything or something you know about. (talk) 07:16, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Keras..... again! Uuugghhh..... hoped it wouldn't come to this again. Look, as you can read above this post, I've put Keras images on this article before. Two of them weren't canon, and that was bad. So I fixed it and that was good. Decent. Okay. As per their criteria from a few months prior. They have said NOTHING, so I'm assuming that the image is okay until they tell me otherwise. Every single thing in the image is canon, why wouldn't it be allowed? As always, write if you have questions. Hope we can agree. --Captaiin Price (talk) 04:02, August 3, 2014 (UTC)